You May Never Know
by LegalOtaku
Summary: Life at Fairy Tail? Laughter and Smiles. If you push all those people who have those things, one will stand out. Lucy Heartfillia, isolated so she quits Fairy Tail, and in the forests, she meets Infinitii and Universone, the dragons of all. Like Ying & Yang to all the magics. She then meets the twin dragons, joins Sabertooth. What could happen? You may never know. Rogue&Lucy, RoLu
1. Chapter 1

"Lisanna...I...FOUND YOU!" screamed Natsu as he threw his arms around Lisanna, and they broke into laughter.

"Oh Gray-sama! Juvia has come here to tell you about Juvia's love for you!" shouted Juvia, as she suddenly brought him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Juvia but I don't feel the same as you do..." stuttered Gray as he carefully removed Juvia's arms.

"But!"

"I'm sorry Juvia!"

"He may not like you but I do!" shouted Lyon as he suddenly busted through and broke the doors to the guild.

"Hey Juvia, maybe you should give Lyon a try? I knew him since I was young and he was a good guy" said Gray as he rolled his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean!" argued Lyon

"But Juvia likes you Gray-sama, you showed Juvia the sky, not Lyon-sama!" Juvia yells back.

As the three of them kept on arguing, Chelia ran in and hugged Wendy, then those two ran off and while chatting. Sherry and the rest of the Lamia Scale guild also walked in. Then thats when Jenny walked in.

"Mirajane!" she shouts.

"Jenny!" Mirajane shouts back.

"Mira, lets have another bathing suit contest, all the reporters from Sorcerer Weekly are here to judge!"

"Sure, why not?"

And then they walked out of the guild with the broken door. That was when the Trimens walked in. Ichiya started pestering Erza, who was eating cake and talking to Jellal, Ren went to flirt with Sherry, and Eve and Hibiki went to flirt with the other girls there.

And suddenly you notice one person, a blonde mage with deep chocolate eyes, there on the bar stool, she sat paid no heed to her, usually Gajeel & Levy would but they were on a date. Wendy who sat next to her already left to meet Chelia, and Happy went fishing with Carla. It's always been like this for a couple months. Then Lucy heard whispering, and then Natsu walked up to her and said,

"Hey bitch, how's your life going along," he rolls his eyes, "we Fairy Tail want to tell you the truth," he starts giggling, "we hate you and your extremely weak." and he broke into laughter, Lisanna then came out from behind and high-fived him, and they walk away together, and as they do Lisanna turns around and yells,

"HAVE A GOOD GOD-DAMN LIFE YOU WEAK WHORE!"

And Natsu breaks into laughter so hard that tears came out of his onyx colored eyes. Lucy sobbed quietly, its been like this for months now, they would always walk up to her and insult her.

"That's it..." her voice quivers, "I'm leaving Fairy Tail for good.." she walks up and wobbles to the master's office. "Master? Are you in here?"

"Yes, child, how may I help you?"

"Can you please remove my Fairy Tail mark?"

"Why?"  
"I think I need to train more, I'm weak, and if you don't think so, nobody pays attention to me anymore. Nobody does, they're arguing, or dating. NOBODY notices, master."

"Child, I shall let you go and come back when you do, if not, it's like losing a piece of me."

"I will master, someday." and with her mark removed, she left to pack up her apartment, "nobody will notice...nobody." and left Mongolia.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lucy walk into an unknown area of a forest, she saw a dark cave, and walked past it. When she took a glance into it, she saw something shimmer, being extremely curious, she walked into it.

"RROOOOOAAARRRRR! Who dares to enter our cave?"

Lucy looked for what that made the sound, and saw a large dragon that shimmer continuously.

"Brother," said another voice, " It's just another foolish human being."

"Ummm...my name is Lucy Heartfilia and I left my guild, no ex-guild Fairy Tail because everyone was ignoring me, or teasing how weak I was, so I left to train."

"How about that brother, we can help her train right?"

"Maybe..."

"What's your name dear?"

"Ummm...Lucy Heartfilia."

"My names Infinitii, you can call me Infi, all my friends do, and i'm the dragon of half of all the powers. My brother, Universon, call him Uni, and please do call him Unicorn, he's really funny when he's pissed off."

"Infinitii! Sorry Lucy, and," glares to his sister, and she smirks, " you know how Infi is half of the powers? I'm the second half, like Ying and Yang and we also have the legendary power, only we have it, no other dragon, no mage, and the power can help you do anything you want. You know, defy the laws of Earth and the Celestial World. The power can do absolutely anything. ANYTHING."

"We can teach all of this to you Lucy, we can even teach you the legendary power, that's somewhat forbidden." and when Infinitii says this her voice pace up and become, also quieter.

"Would you want to learn?" asks Uni.

"Yes! I'm delighted!" Lucy squealed.

**Time Skip: Years & Years **

After years and years of training, Lucy's appearance also changed. Her short blonde hair turned dirty blonde, a nice shade of brown, like gold, but not too yellow. Her breasts' shrank to a normal, average size, and her clothes were the finest quality from the celestial world, and sometimes, the dragon world, but they were mostly a shirt and shorts, or skirt. Lucy had also gained tons of strength. TONS stronger than Mira could ever be, and Erza too. She could beat two dark guilds at once maybe twelve at once too. She met all the dragons, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandine, and a lot others, her favorite dragon was Starlight, dragon of the stars. But, Lucy's favorite place to be was the forest's cave most of all. One day she was going to the cave she heard talking inside of it, she then saw...


	3. Chapter 3

Two boys, one with light blonde hair, blue vest, and another boy with neat black hair, grey shirt, and a black cape. Suddenly the boy with black hair saw her and whispered into the other one and then they both stared at her. The boy with the blonde hair walks up to her and says.

"Hey there, we never saw you before and..."

Then the other boy with the black hairy cut his sentence off.

"You're pretty..." and he stares eye-wide at her.

The other boy stares at him with amazement.

"My names Sting Eucliffe, and the boy staring at you is Rogue Cheney, we're twin dragons at the guild Sabertooth. I think there's something wrong with my brother, he's never called anyone "beautiful" before, he's always so quite, so..."

"It-It's fine..." stutters Lucy

"Your voice is beautiful..." stutters Rogue.

"Brother what's wrong with you?"

"Thank you Rogue." says Lucy.

"Brother just because she's "pretty" doesn't mean she's strong, and a "pretty" girlfriend isn't going to help you cause she's she weak." argues Sting

"Please Sting," says Lucy, "I'll be stronger than you'll ever be."

"I don't think so." argues Sting.

"Fight! GO LUCY!" yells Rogue.

"Brother! Who do you think you're voting for?"

"Shut the fuck up and fight you wimp!" Lucy argues

"Lady, who the fuck did you call wimp?!" Sting argues back.


	4. Chapter 4

That's when Lucy started sent lightning down from the sky, and it shot the tree beside Sting.

"Haha, you a lightning dragon slayer? This is going to be easy." smirked Sting

That's when Lucy breathed out fire, then...

"Roar of the Fire Dragon! Roar of the Wind Dragon! and Roar of the Poison Dragon!"

And knocked Sting off the ground and onto the top of the cave. Lucy then defied gravity and rose herself next to Sting.

"Looks like this weak girl wins."


	5. Chapter 5

After Sting healed up thanks to Lucy Sky Dragon powers, he was being very UN-Sting-like. "Hey Lusheeeee will you come back to Sabertooth with us?" Sting asked "I dunno...It's that I don't want to experience the pain to be in a guild again, it still hurts after a while." replied Lucy "They're just dumbasses don't bother with them." injected Rogue. "Maybe..." **Time Skip: Back to Sabertooth.** "WHO THE FUCK IS THIS? EXPLAIN YOURSELF ROGUE AND STING!" yelled a girl that they seem to call Minerva. "Ummm...this is Lucy, Minerva. We found he in the woods," Rogue stutters, then got cut off. "A girl in the woods? Weak." Minerva interjected. "Minerva you should fight her." Sting added "A girl with a will? I like her." said a guy with long blonde hair with a red hat, mask, and coat. "I'm Rufus, Rufus Lore. And you milady are Lucy. Lucy what?" "Lucy Heartfillia." "Beautiful name darling, Minerva fight her" "I don't need to listen to orders from a dumbass like you." snapped Minerva. "I'm pretty confident Minerva," Rufus snickers,"That i'm smarter than you." "Bitch, let's fight" Minerva tells Lucy. **Time Skip: After Fight** "Wow, your really strong, we'll beat those snobby Faires with you at our side. Welcome to Sabertooth Lucy. First things first, where do you want your mark to be? What color?" "Thank you, and side of stomach, navy blue." "Will you be my companion Lucy?" The whole guild gasps at what Minerva just asked. "Yes I will." Lucy snapped while grinning. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Skip: Grand Magic Games**

"Welcome to the first day of the Grand Magic Games, ladies and gentlemen and I'll be your host, i'm Mato! For the first round we have the Sky Labyrinth. Ready? Set. GO!"

"Okay as the leader of this team I'll teleport us there so we can be first, 'kay? No objections? Lucy help me."

Within a second there was a big flash and the Sabertooth representors moved to the finish line.

"In first we have Sabertooth!"

"In second we have Raven Tail!"

"In third we have Lamia Scale!"

"In fourth we have Blue pegasus!"

"In fifth we have Mermaid Heel!"

"In sixth we have Fairy Tail!"

"In seventh we have Quatro Cerberus!"

"And finally in eight we have a new guild! Dragon Secrets!"

"Hey that girl looks like Luce!" exclaimed Happy who was with Fairy Tail.

"Anyway," says Mato," That's it for today! We hope to see you tomorrow!"

**Time Skip: Sometime in the Afternoon**

"Hey Lucy," sas Rogue, "We're going to a nearby bar to celebrate...who knows what..wait...why are we celebrating? I dunno. So, Minerva asks you, do you want to come, actually she didn't give us a choice. You have to bring a "partner" that's a boy. I think there's a special like, couples are free, and Minerva doesn't want to spend anything on this. By the way, funny story, in order to get in you have to kiss your partner at the entrance of the bar to prove it."

"Ummm... she gave us no choice, right?"

"Correct."

"You think I can get out of this?"

"No. Absolutely not. Think about it. Your her _Companion_."

"I hate Minerva sometimes, she so much like Erza."

"My love, I know how you feel I" Rogue says but gets cut off by Lucy.

"Your love? What?"

"British saying, darlin."

"You and your languages."

"Don't worry love."

"New idea. You, me, go." says Lucy bluntly. "Lets go. Minerva will kill us if we don't hurry up."

"Right there, my love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Time Skip: Bar**

"I guess we're here." says Lucy softly.

"AND Luce you're going to enjoy it." said Minerva while snickering. "Sting Eucliffe, get your ass over her."

"Sheesh. Give a guy some time kay'?"

While he looks up and sees Minerva in a short, lilac dress, lilac eyeshadow, with her hair down, she looked as innocent as a child. In fact she looked only 14. Then he looked at her eyes'. There he saw a fire in her eyes, and eyebrows twitching.

"I-I mean-n, Yes Ma'am."

Minerva then smiled like a child.

"Much better!"

They then linked hands and kissed in front of the security, that gave them a handcuff bracelet, meaning coupleship, then they let them through. Almost Everyone went, and there we only two pairs in front of Lucy and Rogue.

"Darlin' no turning back now."

"But..."

"Come, it's our turn."

"*sigh*"

"Hey show us your coupleship and we'll let you through." gruffed the security.

"Lucy darlin' come on..."

Then Rogue's lips overlapped hers' and when their tongues entangled, Lucy tastes peppermint, and Rogue tasted strawberries. They two wouldn't stop. They just continued, until.

"Hey!' they're people behind you doves." gruffed again a voice.

When they walked into the bar, they were still blushing.

"Ummm...hey Luce. You taste good."

"Is that so?" Lucy said seductively.

Rogue's arms tangle them around Lucy's perfect waist, and said.

"Yes." and start kissing passionately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Time Skip: Next Morning**

Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, as she turned around, she sees Rogue.

"Hello darlin, good morning."

"When did you get in here?" Lucy asks anxiously.

"Last night. Why?"

"Who gave you permission."

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes, you"

"I don't remember doing that."

"You invited me in with open arms."

"No I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"Doesn't Sting miss your company?"

"Not really."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Get up."

"Why?"

"You're laying on Lucky."

"Who's Lucky?"

Rogue got up and there he saw a honey colored, with a big red boy on its chest, and on it side near it's legs, Lucky was sewed on.

"It's so cute." he says with no emotion.

"Hmph. You don't think so."

"It's so cute." he says now with a smirk

"More Emotion!"

"Sorry Lucy as much as I would like to talk with you, but today's the second day of the Grand Magic Games.

"I guess." They then both got off the bed and got dressed, and all that other morning shit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Time Skip: Grand Magic Games Stadium.**

"Welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games everyone!" said Mato into the microphone. "We'll start at once. First we have Team Lamia Scales's Lyon Vastia vs Team Team Fairy Tail's Gray Fullbuster!"

"This is sure to be an interesting match." says Erza, while folding her arms.

"Let's bet!" Yelled Lucy. "I vote Lyon!"

"Why?" asked Rufus.

"Because...he's strong?"

"What about Gray?"

"He's Okay?"

"Oh, come on..." says Rufus disappointedly. "Anyway, I vote Gray."

"Gray"

"Gray"

"Lyon"

"Lyon"

"Lyon"

"Gray"

"Lyon"

"Gray"

"To all you Gray-voters, Lyon will win. I bet you 7,000,000 jewel." snapped Lucy

"Of course Gray will win." snapped Rufus.

"No he won't."

"Yes he will."

"No he won't"

"Yes he will so I bet 10,000,000 jewel." said Rufus trying to outwin Lucy

"Fine."

"Fine."

Lucy then rose up into the air and levitated herself into the announcer box, and said into the microphone.

"Hey Lyon, it's me Lucy" she said with a cheery smile, imagining that she's was going to win the bet with Rufus, then remembered. She just told everyone her name. She quickly covered her mouth as she looked through the glass at everyone. Their mouth's dropped.

"Why Lucy, you look so much prettier than before." smirks Lyon.

"LUUUCCCCCCCCEEEEEEE!" shouts Happy as the flew up to the annoncer box and hugged Lucy. "I missed you so much." cries Happy.

"Don't worry cat, i'm fine."

"So when are you coming back to Fairy Tail?"

"Ummm...I don't think I am."

"Then where are you gonna stay?"

"Im sorry cat. I can't go back to Fairy Tail. I just can't. I'm in Sabertooth now. Remember that. Goodbye."

And with that Happy who was sad, started crying and flew away.

"so lyon," she said softly, choking on her own tears, "you and gray will fight. of course. but winner gets to kiss juvia."

"Hey! Doesn't Juvia have a say in this?" whinned Juvia.

"No." answered Lucy.

"When did you start commanding people." mumbled Natsu.

"What did you say Dragneel?" asked Lucy while raising her voice.

"Oh nothing."

"Really? Your father will be VERY disappointed in you."

"You never met him."

"Oh yes I have."

"You don't even know what he was like. Unlike SOMEONE I had a dad that cared for me."

"Yeah? Then why did he leave you?"

"I...he...he..I don't know..." stuttered Natsu.

"You can watch yourself."

"How? You dont even know where he's located."

"Oh yes I do."

"How."

"Just shut up and watch."


End file.
